The 5 Divergents
by OnceARaven
Summary: Years ago before Tris and Tobias there was a group of initiates who went to Dauntless , who were all Divergent who escaped Chicago. Barely any one remembers this though. This is their story. SYOC
1. Prologue

**Years ago a group of Divergent's managed to escape Chicago but naturally the public doesn't remember this because very few saw it and no one but the officials remember it. This is the story of those who managed to escape and how they did it.**

_A few days after the incident_

"How did you allow them to leave!" Alexandra snarled at the other woman. She sat in the chair silently. She looked down which exposed her neck where a tattoo of some strange lettering sat. "Six divergents! They got out and now they are out there probably planning our demise." The woman who sat at the table thought this was an exaggeration but naturally she said nothing about it. "Do you know how much work it will be tying to get this out of the other's heads. We'll have to use the memory serum!" The woman looked up at Alexandra revealing a black eye.

"Memory serum?" She asked surprised. Alexandra smiled.

"Yes memory serum, in fact we're going to be using it on you once we get what we want." Alexandra said with a grin. The girl was terrified at this but still she challenged Alexandra.

"I will never tell you what happened and you know it." The woman said Alexandra sighed and walked forward. She sat on the edge of the table in front of the of woman and crossed her arms. She raised a pierced eyebrow.

"Is that so?" She asked. The woman's eyes went wide and she took a deep breath. "You have a family right...in Candor I believe?" The woman said nothing. "I think your little sister's name is Nina and you little brother is Jean...am I correct? You're parents are also very lovely people I met them on visitation day. " Alexandra said. The woman stood up but she didn't get very far because of the restraints on her arms which were hooked to the table.

"if you hurt them I'll -

"Absolutely nothing because you'll either be dead or here and being tortured." Alexandra said. She sighed and pursed her lips. "I always hated hurting other people even if they did nothing." This was a lie and the woman knew it."So lets make this simple. You explain right now or I'll send the order out to kill your little sister. If you don't do it after that I will continue to kill your family until you do." The woman closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry guys." She muttered to herself. She glanced up and took a deep breath. "Fine but just don't hurt my family."

"You should have been in abnegation." Alexandra replied.

* * *

**So that was days after the characters escaped from Chicago...**


	2. Clary: The Aptitude Test

I**f I didn't pm you about your character being accepted sorry. However if you are interested in your character being a background character pm through the original pm you gave me and we can talk.**

* * *

It started with the aptitude test naturally.

* * *

"Clarissa Fontaine." Clary took a deep breath and stood up. They had called her name and now it was time for her to take the test. The test that would decide her fate in society. She pulled some of her inky colored hair behind her ear and walked forward with confidence. Or at least would appear confidence to everyone else. She might be a Candor but she could still try to make herself feel better.

She opened the door to reveal a very brightly lit room with mirrored walls. She glanced around slowly. "Are you Clarissa?" Clary glanced over to where the voice had come from. A small, meek looking abnegation woman stood with her hands clasped together. "My name is Alana. I will be administrating your test today." The woman said without an answer from Clary. She seemed to be trying to avoid looking at the walls and instead solely on Clary.

"Yeah I'm her but just call me Clary," Clary responded. Alana nodded and gave her a soft smile. She opened up her hand and gestured to the chair in the middle of the room. It was long and extended so that Clary could put her whole body up.

"Please take a seat." Alana said. She glanced down at a table and Clary walked forward quickly. She stopped just in front of the chair and then slide on to it. Alana turned back to her. "I am just going to place these electrodes on your head. It helps document the test." Alana added as Clary opened her mouth.

"How so?" Clary asked. She didn't feel as though she shouldn't have asked, it was a Candor thing.

"It controls the simulation and no i have no idea how it works ." Alana said. Clary raised an eyebrow. She seemed to know everything that was going to come out of her mouth. "I was in Candor before I was in Abnegation." The woman added. Clary frowned and bit her lip.

"You administrate the test but you don't know how it works?" Alana eyed Clary carefully but didn't bother responding. Instead she took something off the table beside her.

"You need to drink this." She handed Clary a glass cup that was very small. Clary glanced over at her.

"Bottoms up!" She said. She then gulped down the serum. Despite this nothing seemed to change. Clary frowned and blinked. Next thing she knew she was standing. Beside her was a woman she did not recognize.

"Choose one." Clary spun and then in front of her where two things. Cheese and a knife. Clary frowned. There was no purpose to taking either of them As far as she knew. So why did she need to do it? She glanced around.

"What's the purpose?If I have nothing to do with it why do it?" Clary asked. Something changed then. She was in a different scene now. A dog stood in front of her with it's teeth barred. Clary's eyes went wide.

"Shh." She said to the dog. She held up her hands. She should have taken the knife. She bit her lip and backed up as the dog got closer to her. Suddenly she felt metal on the back on her. She closed her eyes and slowly slid the ground. She then put her head down and put her hands over her neck.

She gasped as she felt the dog licking her face. It had worked. She slowly raised up to look at the dog. It didn't look anything like it did before. Smiling, Clary stuck her hand out and started to pat it. "You're not very vicious are you?" Clary said With a laugh.

"Can I pet him?" Clary frowned and looked up. Clary raised an eyebrow. It was a little candor girl standing by her. She swayed back and forth where she stood.

" No." Clary said plainly. " He'll attack you." Despite this the girl started to walk forward. A low growl came from the dog's throat and he tore himself away from Clary. With its head down the dog growled then started to run. Clary gasped and in a moment she was running towards the dog. She push herself forward with her heels and tackled the dog to the ground.

She could have jumped in front of the dog but Clary knew that would eventually lead her to an Abnegation result. She didn't want that.

"You!" Clary spun. It was a man and she and him were sitting on a bus. The man's face wasn't very recognizable. If Clary ever saw it again she would not remember it. " Do you know this man?" He asked. He held up a paper with a picture of a man on it. Clary cocked her head to one side. The man did seem familiar but she couldn't put her finger on its she frowned. Should she tell him? She wanted to dearly.

"We'll!" He asked, sending spit all over. Clary nodded slowly.

" I don't know his name but he looks familiar." The man stared at her and Clary blinked.

She gasped and looked around the test room. She glanced over at Alana who's face was very pale. "What were my results?" Alana shook her head. "Tell me." Clary pressured.

" Inconclusive." Clary stared at her for a moment then laughed.

"You're lying." Clary said. Alana shook her head.

"No I'm not. You got three results Clary, Dauntless, Erudite and Candor." Alana said. Clary frowned. She saw the seriousness in her eyes now and suddenly a bad feeling dropped her in her stomach.

"How is that possible?" Clary asked with an exasperated look.

"Its very rare. It's called Divergent. Now you can't tell anyone if someone asks how it went say it went fine. Lie." Clary stared at her.

"I'm a Candor!" Clary protested.

"If you admit to being a Divergent you will die. They can't control Divergents so the easiest way is to kill them. Now I'm going put Candor in and say something went wrong with the system. Now go." Clary slide off the chair and stood up. She stared at Alana. "Go!" Clary left.

* * *

"And that's how it started. Clary was the first then Nessa then Jenna then Bart and Ruby and then Ethan. The people who administrated theie tests... The woman trailed off. Alexandra sneered.

" Tell me!" Alexandra yelled. The woman jumped.

" They put in things like the system broke down or the person who took the test got sick. Some of them sent the diverge to home, others just told them to do what any other person would do." Alexandra rolled her eyes.

" That's all you have to say. I already knew that." The woman's eyes went wide.

" So they're dead?" Alexandra gave her a bored look.

"You may not be an Erudite but you aren't stupid. Of course they're dead. Once we wipe the city's memories of these kids we will also wipe their memories of those people." The woman took a deep breath and looked down at her hands. They didn't even know. They didn't even know that just because they left this many people died. This many people were affected. Well, maybe Jenna. She thought about things like that but she would never share them with the group.

Alexandra sighed. " Now go on and continue your story unless you want your family to die."


	3. Ethan: The Choosing Ceremony

Then the Choosing Ceremony

* * *

Ethan stood silently as his father talked with the Candor representative. He didn't bother paying attention to the conversation instead his eyes were on the bowls they held the substances. He would pick one of them and put a drop of his blood in it. He would pick either Dauntless with their lit coals or Abnegation with their gray stones. That wasn't debatable, he would not pick any of the other factions.

"Ethan!" Ethan jumped and brought his attention back to his father and the other man. His father gave him an annoyed look.

"Sorry." Ethan muttered. The Candor man smiled brightly at him.

"It's perfectly fine. My daughter Clarissa is choosing today as well. She is a bit nervous so I don't doubt that you are either." The Candor man said. Ethan nodded. He had no idea who Clarissa was but he nodded. Ethan's father put his hand on his shoulder.

"Why don't you go sit down?" Ethan nodded and turned but his father stopped him and brought him in to a hug. "See you in a bit." Ethan almost laughed. His father expected him to stay in Abnegation. The more he thought now he wanted to go to Dauntless. His father let go and Ethan turned again and headed towards the Abnegation section.

He only made it a few feet before encountering a group of Erudite's talking. He stayed silent and waited for them to stop and go to their seats. "Mariah... said an exasperated voice. Ethan glanced over to see where it had come from. In the Erudite seats were two girls. One was pulling on the other's arm, trying to get her to get up.

"Jenna!" The girl Mariah said back in a mocking way. "Brianne and Sydney are over there let's go talk to them..you can't be a loner for all of your life." Jenna gave her an annoyed look.

"All they are talking about is the Ceremony and what factions they might pick. I don't want to talk about that." Jenna said. Mariah frowned at her friend and let go of her arm. She turned and walked away. Jenna pulled some her short dark hair away from her face and turned her head. Her eyes locked on to Ethan. Ethan went red as she didn't take her gaze away. He looked down then walked forward and slid past the Erudites, some of which gave him dirty looks. He didn't care though, they always did it.

He kept his head down until he got to the Abnegation section. It was much quieter there compared to the other factions. He made his way up the steps and then went to the fourth row and sat down in one of the seats.

* * *

"And that was it. None of them told me about what they did before the choosing ceremony. They just said they thought about the situation and chose Dauntless." The woman said. Alexandra frowned and sighed.

"Just go one I don't care."

"Weren't you at the choosing ceremony." Alexandra sneered at her.

"Yes but I didn't remember! As if I would care about some stupid transfers." The woman nodded. "Go on!" Alexandra added as the woman hesitated.

* * *

It was Amity's turn to 'host' the choosing ceremony so Johanna Reyes stood up on the podium. " Today you will decide on which faction you will belong in. Today is the day you will be full fledged members of society. But before you choose you must remember a few things, your aptitude test, who you are and which faction is best suited for you." Johanna said. She looked over everyone. "I will now call the names of each of you in reverse alphabetical order."

"Penelope Wilson." Ethan knew that girl she was an Amity girl from school. He looked over at Amity and a tall willowy looking girl stood up. She walked over to the bowls and Johanna handed her the knife. She looked over the bowl and cut herself with the knife.

"Abnegation!" Johanna called. The Abnegation clapped quietly and one man in the front row got up so Penelope could sit and she thanked him. "Justin Wasser." A boy from Candor stood up then and walked forward. He quickly cut the indention in his hand and decided on Amity despite the displeasure of his parents who Ethan could hear gasping from the crowd.

Ethan bit his lip. An Abnegation and an Amity. He could pick Abnegation. He would be set, he wouldn't be factionless and he already knew how to be selfless to the point of forgetting himself. His father had drilled that in to his head. He would have some friends and family in Abnegation but no one in Dauntless.

Plus Dauntless training was hard. It would test him harshly. "Abigail Verman." A Dauntless girl walked forward and took the knife without hesitation. She didn't seem nervous at all. She cut her hand then held it over the Dauntless bowl. Dauntless cheered before Johanna could even say 'Dauntless'.

"Dauntless." He would have more freedom in Dauntless though. He could get a tattoo, not be criticized for wanting something or looking in the mirror. He sighed quietly and looked back at the ceremony. It had gone fast. They were on the t's now since there was no u's.

"Ruthie Thompson." A dauntless girl with red streaked hair walked towards the bowls. Johanna handed the knife and the girl smiled. She cut part of her hand and held it over the Dauntless bowl. "Dauntless." Dauntless cheered and Ruthie, with a smile on her face headed towards the Dauntless section. Ethan looked down and put his hands together. He didn't really want to pay attention. After a few more T's and s the girl from Erudite, Mariah walked up to the bowls and picked Dauntless. Dauntless cheered.

Ethan bit his lip. He would close to the last since his last name was Hackman. By the time they got to the m's about five Candor's, two dauntless, three Erudite's and two Amity's had gone through. "Bart Monroe." Someone hit his thigh. Ethan looked up and over at the girl a his side. She pointed towards the bowls. She wanted him to pay attention. He frowned but sat up straight and watched as the tan Amity boy chose Dauntless.

Ethan raised an eyebrow. This was strange. An Amity transferring to Dauntless. They were going to have a rude awakening. "Jackson Mason." A boy from Dauntless stood up and quickly walked over to the bowls and took the knife. He took a deep breath, cut his hand and held in over the glass in the Candor bowl. He would never see he family again. He kept his head down as he walked to the Candor section.

"Good luck." He looked over at the girl who sat beside him. She stood up and walked past him. She would pick Abnegation and Ethan knew it.

"Abnegation." The girl made her way back up the stairs as Abnegation, excluding Ethan, clapped quietly. A few more people went up after her choosing Erudite and Candor then Johanna called an Amity girl's name.

"Vanessa Lawrence." The girl walked forward and took the knife. She hesitated after she cut it. It seemed she was trying to decide between Amity and Erudite. Finally she held her hand over Dauntless. People gasped and the Dauntless cheered. Two Amity transfers to Dauntless that was unheard of but a Abnegation transfer to Dauntless was even more unheard of.

Ethan frowned. He could transfer to Dauntless. He would get freedom but it would be difficult. Abnegation seemed to have more pros for him but did he really want to be selfless like that for the rest of his life? The answer was no bu if he did very poorly in Dauntless they would probably kick him out. He didn't want to be factionless either. "You're up next." His eyes went wide and he didn't bother look over at the person who said. Instead he looked up. The girl, Jenna was up by the bowls now. She placed her hand over Dauntless and the Dauntless cheered.

"Ethan Hackman." Ethan stood up instantly and some people looked over at him. He walked down the stairs slowly and then waked up to the bowls. Gray stones or lit coals? Johanna handed him the knife. Ethan bit his lip as he took it and cut a part of his hand. He held it over the bowl.

"Dauntless." The Dauntless cheered and he made his way over to them. They had already moved on to the next person, a Erudite boy. Ethan looked over at the Abnegation where is father sat. His father's eyes were cold and latched on to him. His mother gave him a small but concerned smile and his sister Charlotte simply watched him. Ethan close his eyes.

Out of the rest of the people only two more were Dauntless. The girl Clarissa Fontaine, whose father Ethan and his father had been talking too and another boy from Candor named Kirran Girling. "Initiates!" Ethan and the others turned their heads. The ceremony had ended with an Amity girl staying at Amity. The Dauntless then had shot straight up. "This way." Ethan smiled and for the first time in his life he knew he would be free.


	4. Nessa: The Beginning of Initiation

Then it was time or them to go to the Dauntless Headquarters

* * *

Vanessa grinned as the others ran. She knew where they were going. She had seen the Dauntless do it plenty of times. The train tracks. She glanced to her right where the other Amity transfer, a boy named Bart was. He was a bi taller than her so if he wanted he could probably run faster but he stayed with her. Vanessa knew it was because she was the only other person he really knew. However she was behind, she was last along with the Abnegation transfer. What was his name? Evan? Ethan? It was something like that.

She huffed as the group of people stopped. Some of the yelled and some of them whooped as they looked back. Then they started to run again. Vanessa looked down to see the train coming their way. Her eyes went wide as she hit a sudden realization. They were going to have to jump on the train. She took a deep breath as the beginning of the train. The Dauntless borns jumped on first. Vanessa watched one girl, the one with dark hair with red streaks, jump on first. The others followed behind slowly. Finally Vanessa knew it was her turn. She started to run, not bothering to try to keep up with Bart who had gotten a head. He easily jumped on to the train and Vanessa ran forward to catch the train.

Using the last of her strength she grabbed on to it. Awkwardly and quickly she pulled her self in. She gasped and sat down on the floor. Bart was here a long with two Dauntless borns, two Erudite transfer and three Candor transfers. One of he Erudite girls nodded at her and then turned her head the other way to look out the window.

Suddenly Vanessa heard a bang and her eyes went wide. She looked out the door to see the Abnegation boy holding on to the side of the train trying to get on. The others did nothing. She frowned and held out her hand. He grabbed it and she helped him in. He took a deep breath. "Are you okay?" He nodded. Bart smirked a them.

"A bit crazy aren't they?"Bart said. The others, especially the two Dauntless borns eyed them carefully.

"It makes me second guess my self." The Abnegation boy said with a short laugh. It had no humor in it. He pulled his gray jacket to himself.

"I'm Bart but you can call me by my last name Monroe" Bart said over the wind. The Abnegation by nodded. So Vanessa was to call him Monroe now?

"I'm Ethan." He said. Vanessa smiled. She had gotten right. Monroe and Ethan looked at Vanessa with a questioning look.

"Oh...I'm Nessa." She replied. Her parents had never really called her Nessa despite the fact that she wanted them too. She couldn't have made a fit about it either, since she had been in Amity. She pulled her orange skirt down.

"Stiff, Amity's were approaching the building you better get up." Ethan said nothing as one of the Dauntless borns walked forward and leaned out the rain door. He grinned. "We get to jump." Nessa's eyes went wide.

"But this seven stories up!" Called one of the Candor Dauntless born turned.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Clary Fontaine." She yelled back. The boy nodded.

"Well Cary if you can't do this you're not cut out for Dauntless." The boy backed up, making the Candor girls moved. He then ran forward and jumped. Nessa couldn't help but gasp. The other Dauntless born did the same. Suddenly one of the Erudite's walked o the back of the train.

"Jenna!" The girl to the side said. Jenna turned her head.

"You heard him. If you don't jump you aren't Dauntless." She ran forward and the jumped. The candor who had talked did the same then the Erudite girl did and lastly the other Candor. Monroe sighed and shook his head then ran forward. Nessa looked over at Ethan.

"Ready?" He nodded. Nessa ran forward and jumped at the last moment. She screamed as she fell to the roof and finally she landed on her feet then she collapsed to her knees and her hands, breathing hard. She heard a gruff moan; Ethan had landed beside her. She stood up and wiped off the gravel on her skirt. She looked over at Ethan who was very pale.

"Well that's unfortunate." Nessa turned. A Dauntless born and a Candor transfer were looking over the edge. "He must have not made it." The Dauntless born said. The Candor snorted.

"You think?" He asked.

"Hey Initiates!" Nessa turned to the other side. She walked forward quickly to where a group was. Three other people stood by the edge of the rook. Ethan followed her.

"My name is Alexandra I am one of the leaders of Dauntless. With me is Max and Brenda, they are also leaders." A tall woman with long hair stood on the edge. She had her arms crossed. It was clear she meant business. She smirked suddenly.

"You all get to jump again! Have fun!" She jumped down and gestured to the roof edge. "Who's first?" She looked over the crowd.

"Is there a net or something?" Asked a Candor transfer. Alexandra looked annoyed.

"Well you'll find out when you jump won't you?" Alexandra said with venom. A few Dauntless borns laughed but no one walked the Erudite girl, Jenna walked forward.

"Ahh now we have a jumper." Alexandra said. The girl walked forward and climbed up on the edge. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"They aren't going to try to kill their initiates, they're not that insane." She said to herself. She opened her eyes and hen next thing Nessa knew she had jumped off the roof. Everyone went forward to see what had happened. The someone called out. "First Jumper Jenna Harper!" Nessa would never forget those words.

* * *

"Nessa was a strange one wasn't she?" Alexandra asked. "After all she got Erudite, Candor and Amity for her test, not Dauntless. Why did she choose Dauntless." The woman shrugged. She was tired but she had to continue.

"She said she wanted to have freedom and to have fun. She had no interest in joining the other factions." Alexandra snorted.

"Well that was a mistake wasn't it?" The woman said nothing in response. Alexandra sighed. "And then the Erudite girl, Jenna she was the first jumper, it surprise me how brave she was during initiation. She got second overall, right under he Dauntless born Ruthie Thompson. Clary Fontaine got third, Kai Girling got fourth and so on but you already knew that didn't you. What did you get?"

"Tenth." The woman replied. Alexandra nodded.

"Right under the Abnegation boy Ethan, I believe." The woman said nothing. Alexandra pursed her lips.

"Keep talking, I have virtually nothing now."


End file.
